Thomas and Friends: A Train Christmas
Thomas and Friends: A Train Christmas is a new film. Summery Bill and Ben try to prank Thomas and Timothy but mess up everything, ruining it and try to get themselves on Santa's nice list. Plot Bill and Ben's Prank Gone Wrong The film kicks off with a little squirrel eyeing a beaver storing its food. The squirrel, who's name is Scrat (from Ice Age), disguises himself as a beaver and takes the acorn. Meanwhile, Thomas the Tank Engine heads to the Sodor Clay Pits. He meets with Twilight. Timothy comes over and gasps when he sees the red clay in Thomas' truck called "The Sodor Christmas China Clay". Thomas says he wanted to surprise Thomlight Sparkle and Nyx. Thomas asks where the two "Silly Fillies" are and Twilight tells them that they are having a snowball fight. One of Thomlight's snowballs hits Thomas and the two foals come into view. Nearby, Bill and Ben eye Thomas and Timothy and decide to play a prank on them. They unleash their prank which destroys the China Clay. Bill and Ben are then blinded as the trucks carrying the clay land on them covering their eyes. As the twins try to find their way around, Magneto appears and takes them to Thomas and Twilight. The four have a serious talk after the trucks are removed and Thomas declares that they are on the 'Naughty List'. Charlie asked Thomas what is the "naughty list" and Thomas explains that Santa needs it to know who doesn't get presents. Twilight then says that pranks can become too violent sometimes. Bill and Ben sulk away crying, Thomlight and Nyx following them. Thomlight, Nyx, Kevin, 'Arry, Bert, Diesel, Bill and Ben go to the North pole Meanwhile, Scrat is trying to find the acorn then trips on a Rothbart doll. Scrat squeezed the doll's hand and the Rothbart doll said the line "Destroy and eliminate". Scrat then puts the doll in Human Rigby's bag and scurries off. Bill and Ben discuss the trouble they are in because they are now on the Naughty List. Rexy wakes up and sees they are parked on top of her, snorts at them and gets up and leaves. The two tank engines thank her for trying to cheer them up but they still feel terrible about what happened earlier. Thomlight and Nyx then show up and tell them that they have work to do. Ben tells them that he and Bill are still sulking but Diesel tells them there's no time for that and say they are going to the Pole. Ben asks if it's the North one and Thomlight says he is correct. Trivia * *will be good guest stars in this film. * * *will help * * * * * * * * * * * Songs * * * * * * * * * Scenes *Bill and Ben's Prank Gone Wrong *Thomlight, Nyx, Kevin, 'Arry, Bert, Diesel, Bill and Ben go to the North pole */ * * */ */ */ * * *Helping Santa getting ready * *Christmas is saved * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan